Increasing the storage capacity of a can vending machine obviously may be accomplished by altering the cabinet dimensions to thereby accommodate additional storage columns and by varying their height to increase capacity. However, the height, width and depth of a can vending machine cabinet have practical limits dictated by space limitations at the point of utilization. Thus, there has been and continues to be a striving toward more efficient use of the cabinet interiors with a design toward increasing storage capacity.
In the past, magazines have been presented involving a so-called staggered stack array of the cylindrical articles, as for example such as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,038 of May 13, 1975. According to the teachings of that patent a multiple column storage system is provided in which canned articles are arrayed in staggered patterns in plural front-to-back columns of vertically extending magazine spaces.
In other instances, single serpentine track magazines have been employed. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,945 issued Oct. 19, 1971. According to the teachings set forth in that patent a continuous serpentine track is provided along which the canned articles gravitationally roll from the upper end of the magazine to the discharge opening at the lower end thereof.
In still other instances, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,239 of Apr. 8, 1969, a so-called slant shelf magazine is taught wherein a plurality of sloping planar shelves, support cans in parallel stacked array and feed into a common vertical drop chute leading to a discharge chute at the lower end of the magazine.
In other instances, as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,497 of Mar. 3, 1970, a double depth serpentine magazine is are taught in which a pair of serpentine tracks are provided in each magazine, one of the tracks being folded within the other and the same being composed of three opposing sets of track projections on opposing faces of parallel spaced magazine walls, with the intermediate or middle track thereof, being common to both serpentine tracks.
It is to this latter style of magazine that the present invention is directed; the same incorporating improved structural arrangements over the teachings of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,497 which lead to a more efficient utilization of the interior cabinet space, increased storage capacity and improved operational characteristics than heretofore provided by the prior art.
The primary objective of this invention to provide a dual serpentine magazine for utilization in automatic coin operated vending machines which exhibits increased storage capacity and a more efficient utilization of the vending machine's interior space.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dual serpentine magazine as aforesaid in which a pair of like serpentine article carrying columns are disposed in side by side relationship, one behind the other; a pair of parallel spaced side wall members each bearing integrally projecting serpentine track portions defining the dual serpentine track columns, in assembly.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dual serpentine track magazine, particularly useful in can vending machines, which is front loading for both serpentine columns and which has dual vending mechanisms for controlling the discharge of articles one by one from the lower ends thereof; the serpentine columns being so designed as to avoid jamming of canned articles within the interior thereof, and to minimize the effective weight of articles at the lower end of the columns whereby to relieve the weight load on associated vending mechanisms.
The above and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be recognized by those familiar with the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof, illustrated in the accompanying drawings and representing the best mode presently contemplated for carrying out the teachings of this invention.